Intemporal
by Maresia
Summary: Um ícone, um brasão, um marco, uma bandeira, um hino, Steve Rogers o homem que deixou as suas insígnias no tempo, o homem que gravou a sua coragem nos intemporais campos da vida, um homem que ressurge na época moderna com a importante missão de idealizar o mundo. Pov Steve Rogers


Acordo, a minha mente parece que quer fugir para outro lugar, o meu corpo personifica o aço dos tanques de guerra, o meu coração bate dolorosamente sobre uma paisagem de morte, desolação e decadência, os meus olhos cerram-se com a intensa luminosidade proveniente das lâmpadas, sinto movimentos em meu redor, porém não os distingo, deixo-me ficar, imóvel, petrificado, trancado nos meus pensamentos, ilusões e memórias. O ruído indistinto de um jogo de futebol alcança os meus ouvidos, reconheço-o, estava no estádio a assistir, naquela altura este desporto ainda possuía a capacidade de unir povos, religiões e etnias, todavia nunca conseguiu travar o avanço do mal, das trevas e do ódio. Num ápice de loucura interior e nostalgia compreendo que o meu tempo ficou parado nas minhas costas, perdido num espelho de sangue, caos e sofrimento, sucumbiu com as explosões de raiva e opressão que alimentavam os corações dos combatentes da Segunda Guerra mundial, o conflito armado que vitimou a alma do mundo, que destruiu famílias inteiras, que dilacerou sonhos, que apagou raios de sol, que plantou no seio da terra sementes que jamais cessariam o seu crescimento, o conflito que fez de mim, Steve Rogers, o Capitão América.

O ar traz até mim o cheiro inconfundível de materiais hospitalares, o cheiro que flutuava em todas as tendas dos soldados da aliança internacional, o aroma trágico do desespero, da desistência e da má sorte.

Em breves segundos contam-me que dormi durante décadas, décadas de gelo e sombra, décadas de prosperidade, infortúnio e ouro, a Segunda Grande guerra dera o seu sangrento lugar a um novo e sádico conflito, a Guerra Fria, uma metafórica cortina de ferro dragava as opiniões públicas, os ideais, os pensamentos, o capitalismo e o comunismo traçavam as suas apertadas linhas por todo o globo, espelhando as suas influências económicas nos mais indeterminados locais. O rebentamento de duas bombas atómicas, os gloriosos anos de ouro, a criação da Nato, a formação da União Europeia, a abolição dos regimes totalitários, a crise do petróleo e a emergência de novas potências económicas, tudo isto passou por mim, porém eu deixei-as passar sem sequer dar por elas.

Qual é o sentido da vida quando não se sabe onde se pertence? Qual é o sentido da nossa existência quando o nosso passado ficou escondido nas entranhas caóticas de uma guerra? Qual é o sentido dos dias quando os valores que outrora desenhavam a sociedade caíram através da espessa cortina dos anos? Qual é o sentido das noites quando ameaças actuais e bem mais mortíferas do que as de antigamente espreitam em cada esquina? Pensava para com os meus botões, à medida que uma jovem me servia uma refeição.

A guerra roubou-me o sorriso, destruiu a luz das alvoradas, dizimou a flor da juventude, assassinou um amigo, um irmão, um companheiro, contudo eu abracei essas dolorosas perdas com pura e dedicada gratidão, refugiei a minha tristeza, os meus medos, a minha sede de vingança num escudo de coragem, honra, sentido de sacrifício e lealdade, princípios derramados pela minha indomável vontade sobre o tecido caloroso da bandeira norte-americana, sobre um hino de esperança e renovação, sobre uma pátria luminosa e próspera, sobre o meu país.

Alguns definem-me como herói, outros designam-me como Vingador, jornais intitulam-me de super-soldado, massas denominam-me de Capitão América, adultos chamam-me de ícone Americano, crianças dizem que sou um exemplo a seguir, militares codificam-me de lenda, no entanto eu sou apenas Steve Rogers, um homem com defeitos, medos, receios e vontades, somente sou diferente porque tracei a minha vida com finas pétalas de dignidade, cooperação, justiça e honra, repudio a opressão, a miséria, a fome e a guerra, condeno as armas, a exploração e a intolerância, nego o imperialismo, o desumanismo e o derrame de sangue inocente, um homem que busca ansiosamente o seu lugar na sociedade.

Revejo-me na vidraça confusa do meu espírito, despertei numa era onde as relações pessoais manifestam a dureza do frio, a triste e intransponível distância, o pútrido desrespeito, a pérfida falsidade, o dominante interesse e a cálida angústia da separação, substituindo drasticamente os vínculos apertados, quentes e respeitosos de outrora, os sorrisos sinceros e puros, foram dominados por máscaras constantes e aprovadas pelas massas, a verdade clara e transparente foi congelada pelos lucros da mentira e da presunção, a abertura das mentes trouxe no seu encalce o preconceito e a descriminação.

Apesar de a minha alma ainda vaguear pelos infindáveis campos de batalha, apesar dos meus olhos ainda vislumbrarem os céus em chamas, apesar do meu corpo tremer com a assustadora passagem dos tanques de combate, apesar de a minha mente ainda forjar inúmeras estratégias de guerra, apesar dos meus ouvidos ainda escutarem os gritos apavorados do mundo, eu acredito que conseguirei, nesta época de mudança e transição, espalhar a minha coragem pelas estradas, proliferar a minha honra pelos emblemas nacionais, anunciar os sacrifícios da liberdade em todas as bocas, saudar a esperança de um pequeno e leve sorriso, transmitir os sonhos que fomentaram o novo mundo, difundirei a melodia que antevê a paz, a misericórdia e a compaixão, erguerei o meu escudo para que o sol jamais deixe de brilhar, eu serei a mão que guiará para sempre a humanidade sobre as cinquenta estrelas da harmonia, trarei inscrita no meu uniforme a força dos meus companheiros que jamais desaparecerão da tona cintilante do meu espírito.


End file.
